Yami
The God of Darkness Many are unceartin if Yami or Raito is the strongest of the Divine gods. Nobody trusts Yami given he was entitled to controll the most powerful known force which is the Great Darkness And his creation of the wicked race known as Dweller is highly questionable. Yami is concidered the most scary given he is the most cunning and possibly most powerful out of the gods. His power alone would allow Yami to stand a chance against Hametsu. Yami's controll of darkness allows him to know all and see all, not even the other gods can hide from him. However this trait has been helpful in the name to prevent some of Kaosu's plans History In the beginning, despite all the light the stars made by Tsukuru darkness was everywhere, it was a overwhelming force that would consume the Uiru galaxy if Tsukuru ever went away. Tsukuru had made Raito to fend off the Great Darkness but knowing it would not be enough, Tsukuru had to create a entity that could controll the Great Darkness to a ceartin degree. As such formed out a large ammount of darkness and the power of Tsukuru Yami was born. Neither Tsukuru or Raito trusted Yami despite his, oddly kind attitude to towards the two, Yami was the most willing to obey. But despite that all the power he has made him a suspect of corruption.During the day the gods were free to roam in Avatars Yami went to the far edge of the galaxy to find a cold, dark and dead world. Yami used his powers within the world to create a large underground system, after of which he made beings of absolute horror to live underneath the surface, the Dwellers. Tsukuru was to stop Yami due to fear he had planned to cause evil similiarly to Kaosu, but as Tsukuru reached the world Yami was missing and not even Tsukuru was able to sense him. It took some time but suddenly Yami on his own left his avatar and entered his own realm, a process that was normally impossible for a god to do by will. This was Yami's first proof of being the most cunning by even outsmarting Tsukuru. Yami's avatar is belived to be hidden in the Great Darkness for future purpose but the location remains unknown. Yami's all knowing power allowed him to quickly see that the angels had been corrupted and would become a huge threat. Given they were created by Tsukuru nobody would belive him, so Yami took actions into his own hands and assaulted the realm where angels had their world. He intended to corrupt them so they would be under his controll and wouldn't become a threat. But as Raito had found out this quickly aswell, she sent her titan Moraxus to remove Yami and take his place. Yami put up a fight but in the end wasn't able to fend off Moraxus given he was a titan. But killing a god is not as easy as that and Yami alive and well somewhere, after all he hid his avatar in the great darkness...